I Got Your Back
I Got Your Back is the eighth episode of the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on November 15, 2014, to an audience of 2.09 million viewers. Plot Summary Dawn makes the soccer team, but learns that the other soccer girls makes jokes at Nicky's expense, while Dicky shows Ricky how to bail on a test. Full Plot Dawn has finally made the soccer team and she can't wait to start hanging out with the soccer girls. However, when she tries to hang out with them, they turn her down, claiming that she may have made the team but she hasn't made "the team." Ang and Jordan tell Dawn that in order to join their squad, she has to impress them. During lunch, Dawn starts acting funny and making jokes to impress the soccer girls but they're not impressed. While carry a plate of food, she trips, causing the plate to fall on Nicky's head. Everybody in the cafeteria starts laughing at Nicky. Dawn promises to get napkins for him but on her way to grab them, she's stopped by the soccer girls. They tell her how impressed they are by her prank on Nicky. This is good enough for them to let Dawn join their squad. So, instead of helping Nicky, Dawn sits down with the soccer girls. Out of embarrassment, Nicky is taken home early. Meanwhile, when Dicky goes to do a test in Mr. Williams' class unprepared, Ricky tries to help him out by announcing that Mr. Williams' car is getting towed. The teacher cancels the test but later realizes that it was a prank. He concludes that it was Dicky who wanted to get out of the test. The teacher doesn't trust Dicky when he denies the allegations. So, Dicky asks Ricky to tell the teacher the truth but Ricky refuses to avoid getting detention. Dicky gets mad at Ricky for not having his back. The following day, Dawn brings up her "prank" on Nicky to the soccer girls. It backfires when Ang and Jordan ask her to do it again so that they can record it this time. Dawn is reluctant but the girls insists. So, she takes on a plate of pie and starts walking very slowly towards Nicky to dump it on her. When Ricky notices it, he takes a plate and dumps it on Dawn's head first for trying to do it to Nicky again. Nicky then dumps his on Ricky for not having Dicky's back. Dicky pours his on Nicky. When the boys get detention, Dawn dumps her plate on Dicky so that they can all go to detention together, as a quad. Since Anne had bought Nicky an all-white outfit after getting pie dumped on him, she gets the rest of the quads white outfits too. They put them on as they match majestically towards detention. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Ian Reed Kesler as Mr. Williams Guest Cast * Jada Facer as Ang * Taylor Mosby as Jordan * Aiden Alizadeh as Kyle Trivia * Dawn continues to struggle fitting in with the soccer team girls in Quad-ventures in Babysitting. * Dawn says she is the first fifth-grader to make the soccer team, meaning that Edgewood School is most likely a K-8 school. * Ricky being unable to lie and cover for his brother is similar to an episode of Drake & Josh where Josh cannot bring himself to lie for Drake. * Dicky pretending to have a toy car in his stomach could possibly be a reference to the Victorious episode, Tori Gets Stuck, when Robbie actually has a toy car in his stomach. * The final scene of the quads strutting to detention in slow motion, is possible a reference to the opening credits of the Quentin Tarentino film Reservoir Dogs, where the crew strut in a similar slow-motion way to similar music. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014 Category:Dawn Leadership Category:Dawn Themed Episodes